ben_10000_omni_asylum_testfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben 10: The Last Fight
Ben 10: The Last Fight is a four-part animated miniseries written by Sci100. Ben 10: The Last Fight tells the story of Ben Tennyson, who at 62 years old returns from retirement after the death of an old friend. While investigating this death, he struggles with the death of Gwen Tennyson, and must deal with his demons to have one last fight against an old enemy. Episodes #Retired #Someone Is Going to Pay #Reflection #The Last Fight Characters *'Ben Tennyson:' Ben is 62 years old and has been retired from being a hero for 11 years now. However, when someone he knows is suddenly announced dead, Ben suspects it may have been intentional. *'Gwen Tennyson:' Gwen is currently dead, having died 11 years ago at 51. Her legacy becomes a burden for Ben, who struggles with her death after feeling responsible. Its also revealed that 1 year following the events of Ken 10, Gwen and Ben had a falling out. *'Kenneth "Ken"/"Kenny" Tennyson:' Ken is 30 years old, has a wife and a young daughter, and is currently living in Bellwood. Ken is no longer a hero due to the lack of crime in the galaxy that has occured thanks to the Tennyson family and The Plumbers. He becomes concerned when his father takes an interest in the death of someone close to him. *'Kai Green:' Kai is 63 years old and is divorced from Ben, having separated when Ken was a teenager. *'"The Antagonist": '''The main antagonist of this mini-series is unknown, and is part of the mystery Ben will have to solve. Locations *Omnitrix City *Bellwood *New York City Episode Plots #'Retired '- Ben retired, no more heroes, someone close to Ben dies (Julie) and ben becomes suspicious, investigating as her house burnt to the ground. The media learns he’s at the crime scene, and catches him on camera. #'Someone Is Going to Pay''' - Cooper is visited by someone at his workplace, and killed immediately and brutally. Ken visits his dad (who explains that the age of heroes is over), until Ben gets a call that Cooper is dead. Ben has nightmares about Gwen, and when he calls Ken, Ken doesn’t respond. He goes to Ken’s house, where after inspecting the first floor, smells smoke. He arrives at Ken’s daughter’s room to find the girl dead, in flames. He then walks into the main bedroom to find Ken’s wife dead (its implied that it’s so gruesome, that Ben can only look at it for a moment, before covering the body back up again with the blood-stained blanket). He notices the marks and claw marks on the bed, and Ken’s clothes on the ground, before drag marks lead to the closet. He goes in there and finds Ken tied up with only boxers on and bruises and cuts on him (a hint of sexual assault). Ken tries to tell Ben, but the shock of what’s happen causes a mental breakdown. Ken is admitted to the hospital, comatose, as Ben realizes some is after his family, and responds that “whoever killed them is going to pay for what they’ve done”. #'Reflection '- Sandra and Carl (In their 90’s), are attacked by the killer at a retirement home. Sandra meets this person, who introduces himself as a friend Ben once knew. When she states that she doesn’t remember who Ben is (she has Alzhimer’s), the person snaps her neck, before setting her on fire. Carl enters the room, before being shot with Tayendite to the hallway wall, where he dies. His body (and the building) is lit on fire as the mysterious figure leaves. Ben reflects on Gwen’s death (and remembers that Gwen text him saying she needed to talk to him, the two talking in Gwen’s home before she states that she’s realized something, and that she can’t wait any longer. IT cuts to after she’s told Ben, who has a hard time believing it. He states he needs to leave, to think, as Gwen pleads for him to stay. Ben leaves the house, becoming Jetray and leaving, as Gwen cries alone. Ben sets up a board that shows potential killers (listing off his rogues list), pictures of Gwen, his family, Julie, and Cooper, and connecting them with others till everything connects to a big bubble saying “ME”. He then gets a call that Sandra and Carl are dead, that they were killed then burned, and that it was used with Tayendite. Ben investigates which villains he knows uses Tayendite, and he realizes who it might be. He checks the cameras for the cell of Prisoner 1011 (which has a person asleep. Realizing it’s a trick, he calls Kai (his divorced wife), who is killed on the phone. The person he suspects of being the Killer answers, and informs him that he wants to meet Ben alone, at New York City, in the subway. The abandoned subway. Ben replies he’ll be there tomorrow night, before midnight. The Killer hangs up. # The Last Fight - Ben prepares for the battle coming ahead, by looking at old files, including watching him as Way Big many years earlier, when Ken was just a kid. He then reviews old family videos, until he gets a message. A pop-up shows up, showing a dead Jimmy Jones, with the message (I’LL BE WAITING AT 11). Ben flies to New York City on a plane, eats at a fancy restaurant, and heads towards his destination. He arrives at the abandoned subway, where he looks around at the old junk. He hears the person behind him, and calls him out, revealing the person to be Kevin Levin. Kevin Levin asks what took so long, and Ben states “Age”. Kevin taunts Ben, getting Ben angry enough to start the fight. ---- Ben: No more! Kevin: Oh Ben, come and join the party. We’re only getting st- transforms into Humungosaur, punching Kevin in the face, knocking him over to the side. Ben: After everything I did to protect Earth, after all those times I tried to keep HER Safe... throws Kevin to the wall, angry. Kevin hits the wall in the back, and then falls to the ground. Ben: and you used her like that. Kevin: What can I say; it was a lot of fun. Ben: And after you had your fun... grabs Kevin by the shirt and slams him at the wall, holding him. Ben: You murdered her. Kevin: I forgot about that part. Ben: I didn't. Kevin: I know... morphs his hand into a Diamondhead arm, and shoots tayendite at him. Kevin: And that’s one of the things I like about you Benjy. Ben: I hate that nickname. backs up, as Kevin runs towards him. He manages to strike his back, before transforming into Rath. Kevin grabs onto Ben, changing his hand from a Diamondhead hand to a Rath arm, and manages to give Ben a deep cut in the side. Kevin: Come on, aren’t you even going to try? changes to a mix of Diamondhead, Rath, Four Arms, and Heatblast, before shooting a combination of Tayendite and Fire at him. Ben dodges, grabbing a nearby ripped off train seat, and throwing it in rage at Kevin, who breaks it apart. Kevin, in return shoots at Ben, who gets hit with Tayendite. Ben falls to the ground, as he looks up, weak, at his nemesis. Kevin: Its happening now, isn’t it Ben? The moment has come. One shall rise, and one shall die. Ben: Don’t count on it. runs up to Kevin, who changes one of his arms to that of Wildvine, grabbing hold of Ben, and throwing him at the wall. Ben changes back to his human self, tired. Kevin: Oh Benjy, don’t fall asleep on me. You’re miss the fireworks. Ben: Shut up Levin. transforms into Frankenstrike, as Kevin walks towards his “friend”. Kevin grabs onto one of the hands of Frankenstrike as Ben strikes back, kicking Kevin away, who becomes more like Ghostfreak, and disappears, vanishing. Ben: You going to fight me like a coward now? invisible: I’m the coward? You were the one who ran Ben, after Gwen explained the reason why she couldn’t be in Bellwood anymore. Ben: I regret that every day. I loved her for who she was; I didn’t care who she was or who she was in love with. Kevin, this dance is too old for the both of us. invisible: All because you wouldn’t go an- Ben: No, you’ll listen to me this time. We were kids, Kevin. KIDS! We both acted like idiots, until I took off the watch, and you reformed. You Reformed Kevin! And while it took the both of us time, we realized we could both learn from each other. Help each other. invisible: And that worked out so great. Ben: You started seeing my cousin, and I let you. And you went mutated, and I nearly killed you, but I didn’t. Because there was another way, because you were still a good person Kevin. I trusted you, but I was a fool to, wasn’t I? invisible: Everything got screwed up. It’s been screwed up since you remade the entire universe! My past was rewritten, the world changed, and I was never the same. When you told me what had happened on that day, the day the Anil- whatever it was called destroyed our old universe, I went mad. It was your fault, Benjy! Ben: I’ve apologized for a thousand days. I didn’t mean for anything to change. I didn’t mean to cause Gwen to go through... the depression. The attempted suicide, none of that was meant to happen. I didn’t ask for her to go through the pain that she went through. Neither did I mean for anything to happen to you. Invisible: But it did, and there’s no way to change it now. You ruined me, Ben. You are the reason I kill. You are the reason I used her, the reason why I grabbed her neck, and ripped it apart. It was all you. appears once again, becoming his Kevin 11,000 form and slamming Ben to the ground. Kevin: You have become old, haven’t you Benjy? as Frankenstrike, punches Kevin to the wall, ramming into him before grabbing him constantly, and throwing him against the concrete and brick. Kevin changes back to his human form. in pain: Well this is a twist on our story, now isn’t i- grabs Kevin by the neck, pushing on it, shutting up Kevin. Kevin simply smiles, as his hand becomes made up of an unknown sharp material, and starts stabbing Ben, forcing Ben to fall back. in pain: Who is going to live, Benjy? Me... or you! runs up to Ben, who grabs Kevin, punching him before grabbing him, lifting him up in the air, and slamming his back onto Ben’s own leg. Kevin’s back cracks, as Ben drops him onto the ground, before throwing him to the wall once again. Kevin: Not how I had hoped this would end. But Benjy, it doesn’t have to end like this. slowly walks towards Kevin, as Kevin stares down Ben, grinning. Kevin: Remember what Gwen looked like? begins throwing punches at Kevin repeatedly. Kevin: Have you forgotten about Jimmy? Poor Jimmy... becoming more mad, changes into Four Arms, and begins putting all of his strength into his punches, breaking Kevin’s ribs. Kevin: Oh, what was the name of that techie? Cooper? And Carl and Sandra... do you miss Mom and Dad? slams all four of his hands at Kevin’s legs, shattering the bones. laughing: Let’s not forget Julie and Kai... grabs Kevin, throws him across the tunnel, as Kevin hits the ground, breaking his arms. Ben then grabs Kevin and slams him to a midpoint in the tunnel, as the tracks separate in a fork onto two other tracks. Kevin looks at Ben, grinning. Kevin: I’ve taken EVERYTHING from you, and you still won’t kill me. Maybe I should have done more to your boy. grabs Kevin’s neck, nearly full of rage as his arm begins moving the neck. After a faint crunch, Ben simply breaks Kevin’s neck, but does not fully twist it, keeping Kevin alive. Kevin: You… you are a fool. You should have killed me, but you didn’t. And now...its too late. opens up one of his hands to reveal a GPS tracker. Kevin: They’re coming for us now. But it doesn't matter… I win. I made you reach the breaking point. I killed your family, tortured your soul, and now… nearly every bone in my body is broken. When they find us, they’ll see me. A Corpse. And you… the Murderer. You don’t stand a chance of finding a way out of this one, so you might as well kill me. looks at Kevin with disgust, standing up as if he was better than him. Ben: No. Gwen wouldn’t want that. I won’t kill you, even if you have done everything to me, and you have. You’ve done more to inflict pain to me than anyone has, even Vilgax. I would give you an award, but I’m done dealing with you. Kevin: Ahh... so predictable. But no matter, I’ve won and that’s that. stares at Ben, grinning. Kevin: Enjoy life while you still can, Benjy. You don’t have a lot of it left. Ben: Shut up. Kevin: Ha. Well then... I’ll see you where we both deserve to go. In Hell. changes his arm to a Rath arm, and painfully lifts his arm up, grabs his neck, and squeezes. Kevin’s spinal cord breaks, and his arm loosens up, as Kevin Levin’s head falls to the ground. Ben looks at Kevin’s body, falls to the ground, changing back to human. He looks at Kevin, tired and disgusted. ---- *The Plumbers arrives at the subway to find a dead Kevin Levin. Ben arrives at the hospital to see his son, who begins to show signs of recovery. When visited by Rook, Rook tells Ben that the Plumbers need to ask him about something that’s happened in New York. Ben tells Rook that he won’t be seeing them, and that he’s going off the grid. Ben tells Rook that he and Kevin have fought for decades, and that this was his last fight. Ben’s done fighting the crooks, the conquerors, the maniacs, and he’s done working with the Plumbers. He’s done being a hero, at least for now. He’ll go find another rock to live on, at least until everything cools down. He says he doesn’t know how life will turn out, but he’s been through hell, and now, anything else is a blessing. He then leaves the Hospital, with Rook and Ken watching. Category:Earth-100 Category:Ben 10: The Last Fight